


Aren’t You Big?

by 404ed



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Adult/Minor, M/M, ignoring ofc that a child’s consent is always dubious and meaningless, the end might sound kinda dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404ed/pseuds/404ed
Summary: Rua goes after the subject of his desires and biggest idol: Yuusei.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Rua





	Aren’t You Big?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really thought my first yugioh fic was going to be tabloidshipping or pride, I was such a dm fan. But a friend got me into 5ds recently and I love these two. I saw some great explicit art of them on pixiv and got hooked. So enjoy some customisedshipping! There’s not enough content of them. Depending on how this goes over I might write another chapter or something.
> 
> I trust that I don’t need to tell you guys that pedophilia is big wrong and bad, right?

“Come on, Yuusei. It’s okay, I’m big enough.”

Yuusei bit his lip as Rua unbuttoned his pants, wondering how he had let himself get into this situation, how he was letting this happen, why he was kind of into it. He didn’t really have a thing for kids, did he? He didn’t think so. But he still got hard when Rua climbed onto his lap and he hadn’t been able to say “no” with any conviction when the boy had started trying to take it further.

Rua unzipped his pants and Yuusei slid them off, his erection popping up to tent his boxers. Rua stared at it and licked his lips. 

“I _knew_ you wanted me, Yuusei.” he said triumphantly. 

He stood with his hands on his hips and a big grin on his face, and Yuusei...found it attractive. And after having him on his lap grinding on him and trying to kiss him, and after letting get this far, Yuusei’s judgement was faltering.

Yuusei leaned forward and took Rua’s shirt by its hem and lifted it off of him, revealing his chest. 

“Get back on my lap.” he told him. What was he doing?

Rua eagerly complied and got back on Yuusei’s lap and sat on top of his hard on. Yuusei took his nipples in his fingers, pinching and twisting them. The younger boy bit his lower lip, watching.

“Kiss me.” he ordered next, and Rua blushed. 

But he didn’t need telling twice, and in moments his lips were on Yuusei’s and Yuusei was moving farther and father beyond the point of backing out of what they were doing.

Yuusei parted the boy’s lips with his tongue and slipped his tongue into his mouth. It was cold, and small. Yuusei found that he liked that. As they kissed he gave a sudden hard pinch to his nipples, forcing a very cute sound out of Rua’s throat. Yusei moaned softly in his mouth before sucking on his lower lip.

Then he pulled back, leaving Rua flustered and beet red. Yuusei watched him reach down to touch himself through his shorts, a small bit of his prick just barely visible under them. That was the point when Yuusei truly, finally caved to the fact that he _was_ going to do things today that he didn’t think were right to do.

He lifted Rua off his lap and stood up and turned around to lay him down with his legs off the edge of the bed. He slipped his hands under the boy’s waistbands and slid his bottoms off to reveal Rua’s small but proud erection. Yuusei took it in his hand and stroked a few times, and before Rua could say anything he got to his knees and took it in his mouth.

“Aah, Yuusei!” Rua moaned, looking to Yuusei with an expression Yuusei couldn’t put a word to. 

It sounded a little like a protest. But he didn’t say “stop” and direct request was the only thing that was going to stop Yuusei now. He liked the way that Rua fit entirely in his mouth, and how easy he was to suck on. He pulled off with a little ‘pop’. 

“What’s the matter, Rua?” he teased, meeting the young boy’s eyes. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Didn’t you say you were big?”


End file.
